Advancements in technology of multimedia content delivery have seen tremendous improvements in the recent years. The various abilities of media servers have catered to advanced media viewing and/or playing experience via a media rendering device for a user. For example, a user may experience two channels (e.g. audio, video) on the same media rendering device. In certain scenarios, the experience of rendering multiple channels on a single media rendering device may have associated limitations. For example, if the two channels correspond to audio content, then the single audio output of the media rendering device may be a mix of two individual audio signals. Hence, a user may not be able to listen to both the channels simultaneously due to mixing of two audio signals.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.